Do you Wanna Sing Together?
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: There are a lot of songs you can put with Jake and the Neverland Pirates. If you are waiting for Izzy the Ice Princess, don't worry.
1. Umbrella John,Izzy

John Darling

Uh huh, uh huh (Yea Izz)

Uh huh, uh huh (Good girl gone bad)

Uh huh, uh huh (Take three... Action)

Uh huh, uh huh

No clouds in my stones

Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank

Coming down with the Dow Jones

When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella

We fly higher than weather

In G5's are better, You know me,

In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day

John, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine

Isabella Green where you at?

[Izzy]

You have my heart

And we'll never be worlds apart

Maybe in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Baby 'cause in the dark

You can't see shiny cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

Because

[Chorus]

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between

You're part of my entity, here for infinity

When the war has took its part

When the world has dealt its cards

If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart

Because

[Chorus]

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms

It's OK, don't be alarmed

Come here to me

There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let the rain pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because

[Chorus]

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining, raining

Oh, baby it's raining, raining

Baby come here to me

Come here to me

It's raining, raining

Oh baby it's raining, raining

You can always come here to me

Come here to me


	2. Beautiful Wendy,Izzy

**[Izzy]**Every day is so wonderful  
>Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.<br>Now and then I get insecure  
>From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.<p>

I am beautiful no matter what they say.  
>Words can't bring me down.<br>I am beautiful in every single way.  
>Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.<br>So don't you bring me down today.

**[Wendy]**To all your friends you're delirious,  
>So consumed in all your doom.<br>Trying hard to fill the emptiness.  
>The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.<br>is that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
>Words can't bring you down...oh no<br>You are beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no<br>So don't you bring me down today...

**[Wendy and Izzy] **No matter what we do  
>(no matter what we do)<br>No matter what we say  
>(no matter what we say)<br>We're the song inside the tune  
>Full of beautiful mistakes<p>

And everywhere we go  
>(and everywhere we go)<br>The sun will always shine  
>(the sun will always, always shine)<br>And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
>Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no<br>We are beautiful in every single way  
>Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no<br>So don't you bring me down today

**[Izzy] **Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh  
>Don't you bring me down ooh... today<p> 


	3. I Was Here Izzy

**[Izzy] **I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
>Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind<br>When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
>Leave something to remember, so they won't forget<p>

I was here  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here  
>I did, I've done everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<br>I was here

I want to say I lived each day, until I died  
>And know that I meant something in, somebody's life<br>The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave  
>That I made a difference, and this world will see<p>

I was here  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here  
>I did, I've done everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<p>

I was here  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here  
>I did, I've done everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<br>I was here

I just want them to know  
>That I gave my all, did my best<br>Brought someone some happiness  
>Left this world a little better just because<p>

I was here

I was here  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here  
>I did, I've done everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know<br>I was here  
>I lived (I lived), I loved<br>I was here  
>I did (I did), I've done<br>I was here  
>I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)<br>I was here (oh)  
>I did, I've done<p>

I was here


	4. Price Tag

[Izzy]

Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea

You ready?

Seems like everybody's got a price,

I wonder how they sleep at night

When the sale comes first

And the truth comes second.

Just stop for a minute and smile

Why is everybody so serious?

Acting so damn mysterious?

Got your shades on your eyes

And your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time

[Pre-chorus:]

Everybody look to their left (yeah)

Everybody look to their right

Can you feel that (yeah)

We're paying with love tonight?

[Chorus:]

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching

Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag (OK)

[Izzy]

We need to take it back in time,

When music made us all unite!

And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,

Am I the only one getting tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?

Money can't buy us happiness

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?

Guarantee we'll be feeling alright

[Pre-chorus:]

Everybody look to their left (to their left)

Everybody look to their right (to their right)

Can you feel that (yeah)

We're paying with love tonight?

[Chorus:]

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching

Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

[John Darling]

Yeah yeah

Well, keep the price tag

And take the cash back

Just give me six strings and a half stack

And you can, can keep the cars

Leave me the garage

And all I, yes all I need

Are keys and guitars

And guess what? In 30 seconds

I'm leaving to Mars

Yeah we leaping across

These undefeatable odds

It's like this man

You can't put a price on a life

We do this for the love

So we fight and sacrifice

Every night

So we ain't gonna stumble and fall

Never

Waiting to see or send a sign of defeat

Uh uh

So we gonna keep everyone

Moving their feet

So bring back the beat

And then everyone sing

It's not about the money

[Chorus 2x]

[Izzy ‒ Outro]

Yeah, yeah

Oh-oh

Forget about the price tag, yeah


	5. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

[Jake] Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

[John Darling] B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the mean, mean time

I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

[Michael Darling] I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just gotta get you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

[Cubby] My songs know what you did in the dark

[All] So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

[Jake] Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

[John Darling] All the writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

[Michael Darling] A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

[Cubby] My songs know what you did in the dark

[All] So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.


End file.
